Pensando en
by Ariadna
Summary: Cap cuatro arriba ^^. Puntos de vistas de Ren, Jun y Horohoro de una situación que a futuro puede causar problemas...
1. I

Pensando en… 

_Por: Ariadna._

_Cap 1: Pensando en... ti._

-¿Por qué perdiste la concentración?

Horohoro dio un paso atrás. No esperaba que Anna apareciera de esa manera en su habitación, mucho menos con esa pregunta. 

Habían pasado algunos días y su hermana no le había preguntado. Kororo no le había preguntado. Yoh no le había preguntado. 

Supuso entonces que nadie se dio cuenta. Que… sería un asunto olvidado.

Pero Anna estaba esa noche frente a él… preguntando.

¿Por qué perdió la concentración al final de su batalla con Yoh? ¿Por qué perdió su poder sobre la posición de objetos luego del último ataque? 

-¿Por qué preguntas? – replicó él.

Anna se cruzó de brazos, sin moverse de la entrada del cuarto. Una sombra cubría tanto su rostro como el de Horohoro, debido a la tenue luz de Luna.

-Sólo un shaman novato se confía de esa manera en una pelea.

El chico del norte no supo cómo tomarse esa respuesta. ¿Era un halago o un insulto?

-Creí que había ganado.

-La energía de Yoh aún se sentía.

Y así fue. Horohoro suspiró. En efecto, la energía de Yoh seguía presente. Pero…

-Pensé que estaba malherido. – dijo él, defendiéndose.

Ella alzó una ceja.

-¿Y qué con eso? 

Los ojos de él se agrandaron.

-¿¿Qué no te preocupó lo que hubiera pasado??

Anna cerró los ojos y no respondió. Luego volvió a abrirlos con una sombra mayor cubriendo su mirada.

-¿Por qué eso te preocupó a ti?

…

Esa era la verdadera pregunta.

¿Por qué preocuparse?

Horohoro bajó la vista. Incluso si dejaba de sentir la energía de Yoh, no significaba su muerte. Todos sabían eso, no había porqué preocuparse. 

Pero así lo hizo. 

Se preocupó. Se desconcentró. Perdió la posesión de objetos y así también la batalla. 

Todo por Yoh.

Cuando llegó a Tokyo, Yoh fue la primera persona en tenderle una mano, ofreciéndole su casa. Lo apoyó cuando le contó de su gran sueño. Se hizo su amigo incluso sabiendo que ambos eran shamanes.

Horohoro no sabía que Yoh era un shaman.

También perdió la concentración aquella vez, cuando se enteró de eso. 

Fue una sorpresa tan grande… encontrar a alguien que se pareciera tanto a uno… y a la vez, ver acercarse como una avalancha el miedo de darse cuenta que serían rivales…

Una parte de él estuvo muy feliz cuando Yoh se vio igual de molesto al enterarse de que tendrían que enfrentarse. 

Hubo presión por todos lados.

Pirika apareció… y le recordó su sueño.

Salvar la naturaleza y los espíritus que viven en ella. Crear un bosque tan grande que ninguno de los avances tecnológicos pudiera destruir.

Aquel sueño por lo que daría todo.

O eso creyó.

-Yo…

Cuando Horohoro subió nuevamente la vista, Anna ya no estaba.

-------------------------

Yoh frotó con suavidad sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta que no podía dormir. Levantó su cuerpo para quedar en posición sentada, y miró por su ventana. La luz de la Luna estaba radiante, incluso si había nubes a su alrededor y amenazaban con cubrirla de un momento a otro.

Lanzó un suspiro y se puso de pie, mirando con mayor cuidado la escena frente suyo.

La ciudad.

Las luces de la ciudad eran tan potentes que competían con la Luna misma. Y su ruido, aunque lejano, no cesaba ni disminuía. 

Luego, miró hacia el gran árbol en donde conoció a Amidamaru y a Manta. Estaba erguido no muy lejos de la casa, aún con ese aire de misterio que acompañaba la estatuilla que indicaba la tumba de su compañero espíritu. 

Era un contraste perfecto. Lo antiguo y solemne contra la modernidad, aquella de las ciudades que nunca duermen. 

De pronto, imaginó qué sería si aquella ruidosa ciudad volviera a sus raíces, se transformara en un gran bosque, callado y tranquilo, dando un espacio para todas esas criaturas olvidadas por el hombre…

El sueño de Horohoro.

Yoh saltó por su ventana y comenzó a caminar rumbo al gran árbol. Tal vez en un lugar más acogedor como ese podría descansar. 

El sueño de Horohoro… 

Era el acto más noble que había visto en cualquiera. O sea… todos sus amigos eran muy buenas personas, pero sus deseos iban más por el lado de ambiciones personales. Él mismo pensaba en transformarse en el Rey Shaman para lograr su propia tranquilidad… y la de su familia. El deseo de otros shamanes, como Tao Ren, también iba por el asunto familiar… 

Horohoro era shaman por decisión propia. Su familia… eran los habitantes del bosque, pero no tenía obligaciones para con ellos, y sin embargo… quería ayudarlos, salvarlos, y darles lo que antes de la llegada de la tecnología les pertenecía.

Tan noble…

Y Yoh había puesto ese sueño frente a un acantilado, por vencer al chico del Norte en batalla un par de días atrás.

Pirirka lloró. Y lo acusó de malvado por frustrar sus deseos.

Horohoro trató de asegurarle que ella sólo estaba enojada y que no era verdad.

Pero en parte… claro que lo era.

Yoh sabía que eso pasaría una vez comenzara el torneo de shamanes. Que destrozaría los deseos de todos sus adversarios en el camino a la victoria… sin embargo, no quiso que eso le impidiera hacer amigos.

Y Horohoro fue un buen perdedor. En ningún momento alzó la voz, o juró la revancha.

Pero aún así…

Yoh detuvo su paso al ver que alguien más caminaba hacia el árbol unos metros delante de él.

Cabello azulado en punta y ropajes blancos.

-¿Horohoro?

--------------------------

-¿Uh? Oh, Yoh… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Amidamaru abrió sus ojos al escuchar el sonido de la conversación. Yoh y Horohoro estaban a poca distancia del árbol donde descansaba.

No que los fantasmas necesitaran descanso, pero a Amidamaru le gustaba rondar por ese lugar cuando no tenía nada que hacer. 

Se preguntó que hacían a esas horas de la noche los dos jóvenes… ¿Y por qué había tanta tensión en el aire a su alrededor?

No, no es que los fantasmas puedan tensarse, pero si son muy buenos para percibir esa clase de cosas…

Prefirió no interrumpir y sé quedó quieto, tratando de no pensar en asuntos ajenos, pero sin dejar de escuchar por tenerlos demasiado cerca.

-No podía dormir. – respondió Yoh al final de un rato.

-Ah. Yo tampoco.

-¿Es por lo de mañana?

-… Si, seguro es eso…

Amidamaru se cruzó de brazos, sin saber si debía hacer notar su presencia o no. 

Al día siguiente Horohoro y Kororo partían a un entrenamiento especial para el siguiente combate que les correspondía. Yoh ya tenía asignada la fecha del segundo encuentro también, por eso Anna y Pirika decidieron hacer entrenamientos separados para poner a los shamanes en forma.

Pobres chicos…

-Pirika se veía de muy buen ánimo luego de hablar con Anna hoy. – mencionó Yoh, para formar conversación. – Manta me dijo que estuvieron intercambiando ideas para los entrenamientos… 

-Ya veo… 

Ambos muchachos comenzaron a llorar.

El fantasma podría haber soltado un suspiro de seguir respirando. Era increíble como siempre reaccionaban igual esos dos cuando se trataba del entrenamiento al que los sometían las chicas.

Después hubo un momento de silencio. El samurai notó que el par estaba evitando mirarse a la cara… ¿Por qué sería eso?

-Espero… - el chico del Norte finalmente habló. – Espero des lo mejor de ti en lo que queda de las preliminares. No por haberme ganado significa que debes confiarte.

-Pues claro. – Yoh sonrió. – Haré todo lo posible para que volvamos a vernos en las finales del torneo de shamanes.

Horohoro asintió con la cabeza.

-Igual yo. No me dejaré vencer nuevamente.

Otro silencio. Amidamaru alzó una ceja. Definitivamente había algo extraño ocurriendo entre esos dos.

-No nos veremos en un buen tiempo. – murmuró Yoh, con su vista directo en las luces de la ciudad. - ¿Volverás cuando pases las preliminares?

Horohoro soltó una risa sarcástica, también mirando la ciudad.

-¿Crees que Anna me deje?

-Eso da igual. – aseguró Yoh. – Yo quiero que vuelvas.

-¿Por qué?

El castaño finalmente miró la cara de su compañero. 

-Somos amigos, ¿No?

-… - Horohoro continuó mirando la ciudad. – Sí, cierto. Amigos.

-¿Hay algo que te moleste?

El chico del Norte suspiró. 

-Me incomoda todo esto. – soltó, con sinceridad.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que los dos seamos shamanes. Por un lado, es divertido, porque es tener a alguien que entiende tus sueños y lo que sientes en relación con los espíritus y fantasmas, pero por otro, siempre será una competición y una batalla, aunque seamos compañeros y… amigos.

Yoh pestañeó, sorprendido que Horohoro fuera tan sincero con él, no iba en su personalidad. Aunque también, hasta ahora habían tratado muy pocos temas serios para decir eso.

-Y tú eres un idiota. – el azulado agregó, salido de la nada.

-¿Uh? ¿Y ahora por qué? – interrogó Asakura.

-Desde que ganaste te has comportado como un idiota. Eso es lo que me molesta.

El fantasma que escuchaba desde el árbol se vio tentado de interrumpir. Sabía a lo que se refería Horohoro, pero decirle a Yoh que era una idiotez sonaba muy rudo. Simplemente pasaba que Yoh tenía sentimientos encontrados respecto a su victoria, porque significaba la derrota de su amigo. Se preocupaba por su amigo, y eso lo hacía comportarse más serio y callado que de costumbre, nada más.

-Puede que tengas razón. – reconoció el castaño. – Y lo lamento, no pensé que te enojarías.

-Yo lo digo por Anna. Si tú te comportas serio ella no puede abusar tan fácilmente de ti y Manta y yo somos sus siguientes blancos. ¡Argh!

Yoh río de buena gana con el comentario, y eso alivio el ambiente y así a Amidamaru. Todo estaba bien entre los dos shamanes de nuevo.

-Será mejor que intentemos dormir un rato. - recordó Yoh de mala gana. - Mañana partimos un nuevo y peor entrenamiento… 

-Ay, ¿Por qué tenías que recordármelo? – replicó Horohoro lamentándose.

-Fuiste tú quien mencionó a Anna… 

-Ya, ya… - el hermano de Pirika se enderezó y miró a la ciudad una vez más, luego subió la vista al cielo. – Las estrellas están hermosas esta noche…

Yoh formó una sonrisa placentera en su rostro.

-Incluso si las luces de la ciudad son fuertes, nunca opacan las estrellas en este lugar. – dijo.

-Ajá… - Horohoro posó su vista ahora en su amigo. – Oye, Yoh…

-¿Sí?

-Recuérdame decirte algo una vez que hayamos pasado las preliminares.

Asakura asintió, aún sonriendo.

-Entonces quiere decir que volverás.

El chico del Norte se encogió de hombros. 

-Es muy caro pagar un hotel en Tokyo. – comentó, también sonriendo. – Y no hay que negarse al ofrecimiento de un amigo, ¿No es así?

-Claro.

Amidamaru sonrió al ver que todo parecía solucionado. En especial si ahora podría volver a descansar con tranquilidad en su árbol favorito.

Yoh le siguió el paso a Horohoro, pero antes de continuar se volvió una última vez.

-Buenas noches, – dijo, subiendo levemente la voz. – Amidamaru.

Horohoro puso cara de espanto. Yoh rió.

Si los fantasmas transpiraran, una gota de sudor habría caído por la espalda del samurai. Por mucho tiempo que transcurriera, siempre terminaba subestimando a su compañero shaman…

**TBC.**

_Notas: _Aunque no lo parezca, esto será un Yoh x Horo. Adoro a esos dos juntos ^__^ pasó poco, pero es sólo la primera parte de una serie de ideas que se me vinieron a la cabeza…


	2. II

**Pensando en...**

_Por: Ariadna._

Antes de comenzar, quiero agradecer los comentarios del primer capítulo. Lamento mucho la demora, pero la falta de tiempo (en el computador especialmente) me hizo casi imposible terminar esto antes. Así que muchas gracias a **T.T**, **Rally**, **Sarah Kerrigan**, **Yami Bakura**, **Cris**, **Dadaiiro** y **Amazona Verde**. Espero este capítulo también les guste ^^__

__

__

_Cap 2: Pensando en... nosotros._

Fue muy entrada la noche cuando Ren partió de regreso a China. Yoh caminó con paso cuidadoso al momento de entrar a su cuarto, esperando no molestar a sus amigos, que se suponía, dormían apaciblemente. Tras cerrar la puerta, notó una sombra en el suelo proyectada desde la ventana. Por su forma finalizada en puntas Asakura sonrió descubriendo a Horohoro mirando el horizonte.

-Estuviste despierto todo el tiempo, ¿Verdad?

Horohoro volvió la vista.

-¿Cómo supiste?

Yoh caminó hacia él y se deslizó de espaldas por la pared al lado de la ventana.

-Tú no roncas.

-Oh. – el azulado devolvió su vista al pasaje lejano. - ¿Fui muy obvio?

-No para Ren, al menos.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato. Un silencio confortante, mucho mejor que aquella tensión que mantuvieron la última noche que se vieron, varias semanas atrás.

-¿Cuál es su problema?

-¿Uh? – Yoh levantó la cabeza. - ¿De qué hablas?

-Tao Ren. – replicó Horohoro, con un tono de amargura. - ¿Cuál ES su problema?

-Bueno... – el castaño dudó. Ni él lo tenía muy claro... – Dijo que iba a lidiar con algo de eso ahora...

-No deja de ser molesto. – murmuró el chico del Norte. 

Yoh alzó levemente una ceja al mirar el rostro de su amigo.

-Algo te preocupa... – comentó, sin siquiera darle un tono de pregunta. – Es... ¿Ren?

Horohoro lanzó un bufido.

-Si ese creído me preocupara habría ido tras él.

Extrañamente, el chico Asakura se sintió suspirar con alivio. 

El hermano de Pirika no pareció notar ese acto y siguió mirando hacia la noche.

-Él... – continuó, aún refiriéndose a Ren. – Necesita relajarse, está claro.

Asakura rió.

-¿Por eso te dedicaste a molestarlo todo el tiempo? ¿Para distraerlo?

El azulado lanzó un respingo, casi indignado. 

-Claro que no. – se negó a reconocer. – El idiota se lo merecía por lo que me hizo.

Yoh pestañó, sorprendido.

-¿Qué te hizo?

El hermano de Pirika rechinó sus dientes con rabia. ¿Qué NO hizo? Pensó él. El nombre de Tao Ren les era familiar desde antes de esa tarde para ambos. Yoh ya había tenido sus confrontaciones anteriores con el muchacho chino, y Horohoro...

-Mi segundo combate era con él.

La cara de Yoh mostró aún más impresión. No pasaba muy seguido que alguien lo sorprendiera de manera tan simple...

-Que extraño que Ren no lo haya mencionado... – el castaño prefirió no agregar que también se le hacía extraño que Horohoro no hubiese dicho nada antes. - ¿Quiere decir que tú le ganaste?

El otro soltó un bufido.

-Así hubiese sido si hubiésemos combatido. – bramó, y no esperó que Yoh preguntara para continuar. – El muy idiota faltó al combate.

-¿Y por qué hizo eso? – interrogó Asakura. Eso no sonaba como algo que hiciera Ren...

El chico del Norte miró de reojo a su acompañante. Apoyó de un lado la cabeza sobre su puño y lanzó un respingo. 

-Según me dijo Karim, fue para salvarte el pellejo. 

Yoh iba a preguntar a qué se refería, pero rápidamente entendió. Ren lo rescató en último momento en su combate contra Faust VIII. Pero... ¿Cómo...?

-No tengo idea como supo que luego de nuestro combate le tocaría combatir contigo, pero... – Horohoro apretó con fuerza su puño. – Si yo no hubiera estado tan preocupado por ganar...

_Si no hubieras estado tan preocupado por ganar... ¿Qué?,_ Se cuestionó Yoh, sin dejar que eso se le escapara en voz alta.

-Es lógico concentrarse en ganar – prefirió decir. – Ya llevabas una batalla perdida, no podías darte el lujo de volver a perder. 

-Lo sé. – replicó el otro bastante cortante. Sus puños estaban totalmente tensos, su mirada fija con rabia en el horizonte. – Lo sé.

Y callaron. No fue un silencio tan agradable como el anterior, eso si, así que Yoh prefirió interrumpirlo.

-Lo importante es que todos pasamos las preliminares. – afirmó. – Hoy lo celebramos en grande todos juntos. 

Horohoro asintió, aún en silencio,

-Y volviste. – agregó el castaño, luego de unos segundos. – Como prometiste. 

-¿Pensaste que no lo haría?

-Puede ser...

El azulado volvió su vista hacia su amigo, molesto.

-¡Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas!

Yoh colocó sus brazos delante suyo a modo de defensa.

-No quise decir eso, lo siento.

Con esto Horohoro finalmente se calmó, e incluso se disculpó por el mal genio. Asakura se alegró luego de ver a su amigo sonreír. Eso aliviaba mucho la situación...

-¿Y bien? – preguntó, después de un rato.

-¿Um? 

-La última vez que nos vimos dijiste que tenías algo que decirme. 

-¿Uh? – el otro sostenía una cara de ignorante. - ¿De qué está hablando?

-"Recuérdame decirte algo una vez que hayamos pasado las preliminares." – citó Yoh, imitando la voz del otro, con lo que ganó un rápido coscorrón. – Ouch.

-No sé a que te refieres. – insistió Horohoro.

El castaño pasó la mano por su cabeza adolorida. Viendo a Horohoro notó claramente sus mejillas ruborizadas...

Se formó una sonrisa en su rostro.

Y de improviso, lo besó. 

Horohoro no se echó para atrás ni empujó a Yoh, pero no por eso estuvo menos sorprendido... Y sonrojado.

-Yoh, ¿¿Qué haces?? – cuestionó con un hilo de voz una vez que sus labios se separaran.

Asakura sostuvo una mirada tierna sobre el otro, sin que su constante sonrisa lo dejara, así como mantenía su mano sobre el rostro del azulado, acariciándolo.

-Creo que eso fue lo que quedó pendiente la última vez.

Horohoro frunció el ceño, y en un arranque tomó a Yoh y le devolvió el beso, con mayor fuerza. Una vez en contacto se suavizó y saboreó todo lo que sus labios y su lengua alcanzaron...

Yoh se quedó sin aliento... ¡Horohoro si que sabía besar!

-No me vuelvas a tomar por sorpresa. – exigió el hermano de Pirika.

-¿No te gustó?

-No es eso...

El castaño ampliaba cada vez más sus sonrisa por cada tono de rojo que adquirían las mejillas de su compañero. No lo dejó terminar, prefiriendo cambiar las palabras por acciones...

--------------------------

Al despertar esa mañana Horohoro no quiso abrir los ojos, incluso si los rayos de sol inundaban el cuarto entrando por la amplia ventana.

-Buenos días. – finalmente alguien le dijo desde la entrada cuando comenzó a moverse.

Se giró en sorpresa y Manta estaba ahí, ordenando su futon. Sólo Manta.

-¿Y Yoh? – preguntó, con voz ronca luego de las horas de sueño.

-Anna lo mandó a entrenar.

El azulado tragó saliva. De seguro su hermana llegaría en cualquier momento...

-Pirika acompañó a Tamao de compras. – le informó su acompañante. – Escuché que le pidió a Anna que te entrenara mientras tanto, pero parece que no quiso hacer caso.

-¡Menos mal! – Horohoro se puso de pie y esturó los brazos desperezándose. - Por una vez podré disfrutar de una mañana tranquila. – se giró con una enorme sonrisa hacia el otro, pero éste tenía la cabeza gacha. - ¿Qué pasa, Manta?

-¿Um? – el chico levantó la cabeza, y trató de sonreír. – Ah, nada, nada.

-Si, claro. – el hermano de Pirika lanzó un bufido, luego volvió a sentarse para estar al nivel del otro. – Puede que no sea Yoh, pero igual somos amigos, ¿No? Dime.

-Bueno... – Manta mantuvo la sonrisa forzada, y ahora tristeza mostraba en sus ojos. – Sólo estoy un poco celoso...

-¿Uh? ¿Celoso de qué? – Horohoro parpadeó.

-Ya sabes... – el pequeño miró de reojo al azulado. – Lo de Yoh y tú...

Horohoro volvió a parpadear.

-¿Qué pasa conmigo y Yoh?

Ahora Manta parpadeó.

-Lo que pasó ayer... – el otro negó con la cabeza, sin entender. - ¡No me hagas describírtelo! 

-Lo siento, pero es que no sé que me quieres decir. – insistió el chico del Norte.

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Tú y Yoh anoche! ¡Estoy hablando de los besos que...!

Algo pareció haber despertado la memoria de Horohoro con esas palabras porque inmediatamente se puso rojo de pies a cabeza y cayó hacia atrás, deshaciéndose como si hubiera llegado a un punto de ebullición. Manta corrió hacia él para ver qué le había pasado, pero en eso el otro pegó un salto, aún como una jaiba.

-¡¿Quiere decir que lo de anoche fue verdad?! ¡Pensé que lo había soñado!

Manta dio un paso atrás, y soltó una carcajada al notar la expresión avergonzada de su amigo. A Horohoro no le hizo ninguna gracia y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Es en serio? – interrogó el menor.

-¡Pensé que era un sueño! – se defendió el otro, casi asfixiándose con el color de sus mejillas. - ¡Y deja de reírte!

Manta se compuso luego de un rato. De alguna manera se veía más aliviado con la declaración de Horohoro.

-Ahora veo como ustedes dos hacen buena pareja... – murmuró, evitando por suerte el coscorrón que quería darle el hermano de Pirika.

-No digas tonterías. – replicó Horohoro, quien volvió a su pose de brazos cruzados y desvió la mirada de la ventana hacia fuera intentando mantener su expresión seria. – Es una locura...

Para su desgracia avergonzada, justo en ese momento Yoh estaba en el jardín haciendo unos cuantos ejercicios y se sintió como a punto de derretirse de sólo verlo. Después de unos minutos finalmente suspiró volviendo al control de sus emociones y se giró preocupado hacia su acompañante. 

-Dijiste que estabas celoso . – recordó. – Manta, no quiero que te sientas mal...

-No es eso. – el pequeño negó con la cabeza. – Es sólo que... – suspiró profundo. – Yoh es mi mejor amigo. No... No quiero perder eso.

Horohoro por fin entendió lo que sentía Manta. Pero... ¿Qué podía decirle? No tenía ni idea él mismo de lo que pasó la noche anterior, no sabía cómo afectaría su relación con Yoh... Es cierto que hace semanas que pensaba decirle de sus sentimientos, pero jamás pensó que llegarían a algo con eso... Mucho menos que le correspondiera... Y ahora...

-No vas a perder tu amistad con Yoh. – le aseguró, diciendo en voz alta lo único que llegaba a tener claro. – Mi relación con él es un asunto muy distinto a lo tuyo con él.

-Lo sé. – le respondió el menor. – Pero cosas así... Siempre cambian todo. 

El azulado asintió. Era verdad, la situación cambiaría, pero de igual manera... ¿Mejoraría?

-¡¡Horohoro!!

El susodicho escuchó su nombre desde afuera. Asomó la cabeza y vio que Yoh había terminado sus ejercicios y le hacía señas para que bajara. Un poco ansioso aceleró su paso para encontrase con el castaño en el jardín, respondiendo algo tímido a la sonrisa que le proporcionaba el otro. 

Aquella sonrisa... Tenía todo un nuevo significado ahora...

-¿Dormiste bien? – le preguntó Asakura mientras le indicaba que lo siguiera a la entrada del bosque.  

Horohoro asintió, muy enfático.

-¿Para qué me llamaste?

Yoh detuvo su paso frente a un par de pesas gigantescas y unos armamentos de carga que se veían extremadamente pesados. 

-Pirika dijo que hoy estabas a cargo de Anna y ella ya dio las indicaciones para tu entrenamiento. – explicó, manteniendo la misma dulce sonrisa con la que lo había saludado. – Hay que dar treinta vueltas alrededor del bosque cargando esto.

El azulado tuvo ganas de ahorcarlo. 

-¡¡Yoh!!

El castaño rió de buena gana cuando el otro se le lanzó encima con intenciones homicidas. Aprovechó la cercanía y tomándolo nuevamente por sorpresa lo besó.

Horohoro, que esta vez estaba encima del otro, quedó un momento atónito, y luego sonrió.

-¿Crees que con un beso te salvarás de todo? – el chico del Norte acercó su rostro al del otro. 

-Tengo la esperanza. – replicó Yoh, esperando que el otro respondiera su beso con otro, como se habían dedicado a hacer la noche anterior. – Pensé que podríamos hacer otras cosas... – comentó, tentativamente.

-¿Ah, si? – murmuró Horohoro, al oído.

-Si...

-Pues... – el azulado rozó sus labios con los de Yoh, pero se separó bruscamente con una sonrisa diabólica. - ¡Olvídalo, Yoh! ¡De esta no te salvas! 

Y fue nuevamente al ataque, demostrando, con eso, que las cosas podían cambiar tanto como seguir igual. Era decisión de los dos cómo mantener el equilibrio de ahora en adelante...

**TBC.**

_Notas: _Y se formó la pareja. La verdad, salvo excepciones, no me gusta ser rebuscada en las declaraciones de amor y los comienzos de relación. Es más interesante lo que viene después, yo creo al menos. El siguiente capítulo es asunto aparte, eso si, dedicado a las chicas ^^ así es, porque hay menciones de otras parejas, no muy tradicionales ninguna.


	3. III

**Pensando en...**

_Por: Ariadna._

Muchas gracias por los nuevos reviews: **Rally**, **Karoru Metalliun**, **Nanaka**, **Mi Koushiro Yamato** (Un gusto verte por estos lados ^^), y **Selene**. Es por ustedes que me puse las pilas para terminar este capítulo luego ^_^

__

__

_Cap 3: Pensando en... ellas._

Tamao tragó saliva al ver la situación frente a ella. Siempre se había sentido intimidada por el carácter de la prometida de Yoh, pero su primera impresión de la hermana menor de Horohoro fue más... suave. Pirika se mostró en un principio muy sonriente y tranquila. Tamao creyó encontrar en ella una muy buena amiga, pero... Cuando se encontraba en la misma habitación que Anna...

¡Que miedo!

Y ahora estaban las tres solas en casa. Yoh y sus amigos partieron finalmente hace un día atrás a la antigua China a socorrer a Tao Ren en su problema familiar, y desde entonces, el silencio abundaba. Ponchi y Konchi fueron lo suficientemente listos para no rondar cerca del par de chicas enrabiadas.

Si, así es. Anna y Pirika estaban hechas unas furias. Unas furias silenciosas, eso si, pues no decían ni una palabra, pero parecían a punto de explotar en cualquier momento.

La joven de cabello rosado tenía miedo de seguir sentada junto a ellas, pero era rudo levantarse de su asiento cuando las demás seguían comiendo, y también, le daba aún más miedo dejar a las dos a solas.

Su mente divagó hacia el resto de los habitantes de la casa que ahora estaban lejos. Como siempre, su mayor preocupación era el joven Asakura, pero casi de igual manera pensaba en su más fiel acompañante... vivo, al menos. Manta no contaba con la protección de un fantasma o espíritu como los demás. Se preguntó si estaría seguro...

Y luego se preguntó por qué se preguntó. O sea, Manta era sólo el amigo de Yoh, de igual manera que Horohoro y Ryuu, y según creía, Ren también... Aunque... había algo en Manta...

Supuso que se sentía identificada. Él tenía un gran corazón y siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar, pero, al igual que ella, en ganas quedaba. Lamentablemente sus fuerzas eran muy inferiores a su entusiasmo...

Ahora comenzó a dudar si no hubiese sido más seguro viajar con Yoh y Manta a China que quedarse en casa con sus dos acompañantes furiosas.

Suspiró con frustración cuando finalmente Pirika murmuró un agradecimiento y salió del comedor. Anna no dijo nada pero igualmente se retiró.

Si tan solo hubiera una manera de calmar a aquellas dos...

-------------------------

Tenía ganas de gritar. Y así lo hizo.

-AAAARGH!

También aprovechó para patear la pared más cercana.

Pirika contenía tanta rabia acumulada que dejó hasta una grieta en la pobre muralla. Al ver eso se detuvo y sonrió. Se sentía bien hacer algún daño insignificante para descargar el enojo.

Ya haría lo mismo con Horohoro cuando regresara. Su hermano le debía una muy, muy grande...

¡Mandarse a cambiar a China y dejarla sola con Anna! ¡Horror de horrores!

Claro, estaba Tamao también, y lo agradecía. Pero su amiga se mostraba tan nerviosa que era casi mejor que no estuviera en primer lugar.

-¿Cómo piensas reparar eso?

La voz a su espalda la hizo saltar.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. – replicó Pirika, una vez recuperada del susto. – La casa es de Yoh.

-Y mía, una vez que me case con él. – insistió la rubia, de brazos cruzados.

La muchacha del norte resopló para evitar soltar un comentario al respecto. Por muy enojada que estuviera con su hermano, no quería arruinarle su oportunidad con Yoh. Que Anna se enterara de esa relación podía ser muy peligroso... 

Para compensar, decidió retirarse sin responder. Nada molestaba más a Anna que ser ignorada.

Pero la susodicha se le atravesó en el camino.

-¿Se puede saber cual es tu problema conmigo?

Pirika retrocedió, sorprendida. Anna nunca, nunca, hacía preguntas que fueran innecesarias o faltas de su completo interés, y siempre, siempre, mostraba una expresión de omnipotencia.

Y este no era el caso. Su enojo no era raro de ver, pero sus razones si.

Y Pirika se sonrojó, sin poder responder, por lo que la rubia tuvo que insistir.

-Sé que estás preocupada por el estúpido de tu hermano, pero no te desquites conmigo por eso.

Y ahí, Kyouyama se retiró. Dejando a la muchacha del norte aún sin salir de su asombro, y más roja que un tomate.

Negó con la cabeza.

No podía. No podía decirle a Anna la razón de su enojo. No se atrevía.

No quería ver la reacción de la Itako al enterarse, no para que se riera en su cara. Pero si ansiaba una reacción, a veces, en sus sueños, pero sólo en sus sueños, porque de otra manera era imposible que fuera recibida de buena manera.

Maldita sea su suerte. Dejarla tan cerca de una oportunidad y a la vez tan lejos...

-------------------------

¿Quién creería que una simple muchachita podría enervarla tanto? 

Anna no quería aceptar ni su molestia ni su incomodidad.

Argh. ¿Dónde están Yoh y sus amigos cuando necesitaba descargase contra alguien?

Ah, si. En vez de descansar las últimas semanas con sus seres queridos antes de partir lejos, los muy idiotas prefirieron arriesgar sus vidas para ayudar a alguien que no pedía ayuda, echando abajo esfuerzos de muchas más personas que ellos mismos.

Si regresaban... No. Cuando regresaran, ya tendría preparado un entrenamiento para todos, Manta incluido.

Y hubiese invitado a Pirika para planificarlo juntas si no fuera porque esa niñita estaba tan fuera de si.

Habían acabado en muy buenos términos la última vez que se vieron, pero en el intertanto...

Anna ya conocía las razones de Pirika para comportarse así. Lo sabía pero no lo entendía. Era una manera muy estúpida de comportarse con la persona que te gusta...

Y quería que la hermana de Horohoro lo aceptara, ¡Y le dijera algo al respecto!

Porque, por supuesto, no sería ella misma quien se rindiera primero ante la otra.

No, no. Podía gustarle la joven de Hokkaido, pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente en el juego de tira y afloja.

Tal vez bastaba con desconcertarla un poco más, como lo logró hace un rato, interrogándola. Pero eso se le escapó, porque no soportaba el silencio.

Los hermanos de la tribu Ainu eran los únicos lo suficientemente valientes, o estúpidos, para levantarle la voz o contradecirla.

Manta y los demás ya habían comprendido hace mucho tiempo su posición. Y con Tao Ren aún no trataba lo suficiente. Pero sucumbiría, por supuesto.

Sin embargo, el par de azulados insistían en llevarle la contraria cada vez que podían, e incluso cuando no podían, y eso la enervaba sobremanera.

No era un misterio para nadie que Horohoro le caía mal. Y sabía de antemano que ella no era precisamente la persona favorita del compañero de Kororo.

Y aún así... Estaban obligadamente conectados... Por Yoh y Pirika.

Le costaba admitir que no tenía ninguna idea clara respecto a la profundidad de la relación de su prometido con el otro chico. Sospechaba, por supuesto, pero no le había tomado el suficiente interés antes y ahora ya era demasiado tarde.

Y ella y Pirika...

-¿Qué haces tú acá?

La voz chillona que resonaba en sus pensamientos también la sintió en sus oídos. 

Luego de el breve altercado entre Anna y la azulada, la primera decidió darse un baño de aguas termales aprovechando que no había hombre cerca para interrumpir la tranquilidad. Único punto a favor a que todos estuvieran luchando contra quien sabe qué en la antigua China. Pero la tranquilidad igualmente duró poco pues Pirika apareció con las mismas intenciones.

-¿Qué crees que puedo hacer yo en un baño termal? – replicó, indicando lo obvio. 

La otra chica se cruzó de hombros, claramente insegura de estar junto a Anna semidesnuda.

-Hay espacio para muchos. – indicó la Itako. 

Pirika dudó un poco más, frunciendo el ceño ante la situación, pero finalmente cedió y se introdujo al agua caliente. 

El silencio duró bastante. Ahora a Anna no le molestaba, pero estaba segura que a Pirika si. Por un momento la rubio pensó en comenzar a incomodarla para verla sonrojarse, pero al final decidió que no. Descansaría del juego por un momento, también ella lo necesitaba.

-¿Qué piensas hacerle a tu hermano cuando regrese? – interrogó, tratando de formar algo de lo que se llamaría conversación amena entre ambas.

Pirika nuevamente se sorprendió, pero se vio atraída por el tema, y comenzó a relatar algo que en boca de cualquier otra persona sonaría a tortura y abuso. Pero para las dos, era simple "entrenamiento".

-... Y bueno, eso es sólo por irse sin mi autorización, luego hay que continuar con el itinerario normal, aumentado, por supuesto, por los días que no estuvo...

Anna asintió con la cabeza.

-Pensaba en algo parecido para Yoh. - comentó Kyouyama. – Y los demás también. 

-Por supuesto. – Pirika finalmente rió. – Sino no es justo. Ley pareja no es dura... O si, en este caso, pero eso ya es culpa de ellos...

Puede que ese era el motivo de su atracción hacia la menor. Anna era persona de pocos amigos, y casi todos quienes la conocían le tenían miedo. Lo cual estaba muy bien, pero de igual manera el tener a alguien que se entretuviera con las mismas cosas que ella le hizo falta por muchos años. Y lo encontró todo en Pirika. 

Decidió disfrutar este momento de tregua en su juego amoroso. Pero no se rendiría, por supuesto, hasta hacer que la menor se le declare primero y pierda la partida, aunque claro, sólo para ganar algo mucho mejor al final.

**TBC.**

_Notas:_ Un capítulo corto. Y Shoujo Ai! 

A decir verdad, a mi Anna no me cae muy bien, o para nada bien, más bien (Valgan todas las redundancias ^^). Pero si me gusta mucho su interacción con Pirika. Horo x Anna y Anna x Pirika son las únicas parejas que me gustan con ella, y como la primera claramente no podía ser... Según esta versión, claramente no habrá Yoh x Anna, lo que no implica menos problemas por el asunto del compromiso. Pero eso será tratado más adelante.

Aprovechando que este capítulo salió corto, dejaré unas notas largas. Es algo así como mi introducción a la sección de Shaman King del FF.N, ya que es de las pocas secciones, junto con Digimon y unos pocos más, que tienen tantos fics en español. Los que me conocen de la sección de Digimon saben que cuando se trata de parejas y romance, puedo salir con cualquier cosa menos, casi, las parejas más comunes. Y bueno, mi personaje favorito es Horohoro, así que es más que seguro que este fic estará más centrado en él que en cualquier otro, Yoh incluido (Aunque claro que su papel es importante, y el de Ren también ^^). 

_"Pensando en..."_ en su primera parte es casi todo tal cual el anime. Pero en otros momentos y obviamente con toda la interacción Yoh x Horo como eje principal. Pero más adelante, cuando ya estén en Norteamérica, las cosas van a cambiar para generar un camino final alternativo al del anime, y obviamente al del manga.

Muchas gracias por los reviews hasta ahora y espero la historia les siga gustando mientras avance. Y si, por el comentario de Tamao, es probable que haya Manta x Tamao en el fic también, se me hace muy lindo *^^*


	4. IV

**Pensando en...**

_Por: Ariadna._

Llega un nuevo capítulo y con eso nuevos agradecimientos ^^. 

**Yuta:** Lo siento, pero de Anna y Pirika escribiré bien poco. Me gusta la pareja... y la idea de Tamao de vouyerista no está nada mal, pero el fic no es sobre ninguna de ellas, sorry.

**Yami Bakura:** Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios sobre la relación entre Anna y Pirika, y tu apoyo ^^ le estoy poniendo todo mi empeño y espero este capítulo no te demores en leerlo y te guste. 

**Mi Koushiro Yamato:** No te preocupes, estoy trabajando en _Odaiba Digital_, si no publico todavía es porque necesito formar bien la historia primero, pero en eso estoy. Gracias por tus felicitaciones ^^

__

__

_Cap 4: Pensando en... él._

Otra noche de luna llena y la luz no lo dejaba dormir.

La cama se le hacía incómoda. Aunque lo negara, su espalda le ardía y sus hombros aún estaban muy adoloridos tras tantos días encerrado en el calabozo.

Pero si de por si siempre fue orgulloso, más aún lo sería con sus amigos de visita en su propia casa, y no se quejaría en voz alta de todo el dolor.

Sus amigos...

Increíblemente, suavizó su expresión.

Ese grupo de idiotas insistieron en quedarse a su lado a pesar de todo. Vinieron desde Japón por él, arriesgaron sus vidas por él...

Hasta cierto punto, entendía que Yoh lo hiciera. Al castaño se le había metido en la cabeza que después de su batalla se habían vuelto compañeros y grandes amigos, y le aseguró, con su rescate, que se había instalado en su vida para no retirarse jamás.

Y silenciosamente, estaba muy agradecido por eso.

En cuanto a los demás... 

Le impresionó cómo Yoh podía tener seguidores tan fieles. El enano y aquel de peinado extraño lo acompañaban bajo sol o lluvia, viento o marea. Supuso que eran atraídos por la misma magia que ligaba a Asakura con él mismo...

Y Horohoro...

Argh, ese chico lo sacaba de sus cabales.

¡Su actitud arrogante y su presencia ruidosa! Parecía que su misión en la vida era molestar. ¿Por qué había venido él también? ¿Tan fiel era a Yoh como para seguirlo hasta aquí y ayudar a rescatar a Ren incluso sabiendo que nunca recibiría un agradecimiento de su parte? ¡Si se llevan pésimo! 

Genial, De tanto pensar en ese idiota le hirvió la sangre y menos sueño obtuvo. Se puso de pie y pensó qué hacer.

Una vaso de leche lo ayudaría a dormir y sentirse mejor, decidió, y partió a la cocina.

La mansión Tao era gigantesca, pero, por suerte para Ren, la cocina quedaba relativamente cerca de las habitaciones de descanso. Quería obtener la leche rápidamente y pasar desapercibido. O eso intentó, con pocas posibilidades de resultar así, ya que la luz de la cocina no sólo ya estaba encendida, sino que mucho ruido se escuchaba en su interior.

Risas.

El joven chino se negó a entrar e interrumpir la situación. Escuchar risas en su casa era casi imposible, o donde fuera que la familia Tao estuviera...

Asomó un poco su puntiaguda cabeza para reconocer a aquellos risueños individuos.

La risa suave y dulce era claramente de su hermana. Jun tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, que opacaba los moretones y marcas que le quedaban por la tortura de los últimos días. Ren alzó una ceja al notar también riendo al compañero de su hermana, Li Pyron. Era un tanto extraño escuchar la risa de un muerto viviente sin sentir escalofríos.

Y había aún más risas. De quienes provocaban el mayor ruido también. Yoh y Horohoro.

-¡En serio! – exclamó el azulado de pronto. – ¡Me persiguió por toda la casa sólo en toalla!

Jun no pudo aguantarse una carcajada.

-No puedo imaginarme a Ren haciendo eso. – reconoció, retomando su respiración habitual luego de tanta risa. – Él siempre ha sido muy pudoroso.

-Ajá. – Horohoro asintió. – Se nota. Y como he dicho, debería relajarse un poco. ¿No crees, Yoh?

El susodicho también asintió.

-Yo creo que ya aprendió a relajarse si te persiguió semi desnudo frente a todos, especialmente frente a las chicas. – Yoh pareció tragar saliva. – Anna lo quería freír vivo.

El menor de los Tao hundió su cabeza lleno de vergüenza. Apretó los puños jurando una pronta y muy merecida venganza contra aquel estúpido de Hokkaido...

-Ya quiero volver a casa. – comentó después Asakura. – China es muy bonito, pero me gustaría darme un buen baño en las termas. – explicó, sobandose con la mano la nuca.

Horohoro se le acercó y colocó sus manos en los hombros de su amigo.

-Entonces si terminaste adolorido, torpe. – acotó el azulado, pasando suavemente las manos por la espalda del otro. – Dime donde te duele.

Los ojos de Ren se abrieron más de lo que creía posible al observar al chico del Norte masajeando al prometido de Anna.

Eso... Lo que veía entre ellos... No se lo esperaba...

-------------------------

Jun observaba con algo de ternura la imagen frente a ella. Miró de reojo a Pyron y se sonrieron mutuamente, para luego volver la vista a la pareja.

No era necesario decir nada al respecto y tener claro lo unidos que eran sus acompañantes de esa noche. Horohoro era sumamente gracioso y Yoh muy tranquilo y relajado. Sabía que con amigos como esos Ren aprendería de las cosas que valían realmente la pena. Ella ya había aprendido del castaño y sus amigos, y esperaba que Ren se decidiera a aceptar que ya era parte de su grupo. Ya no tanta oscuridad y destrucción, si la familia Tao quería mantenerse en la historia debía comenzar a pensar en luz y creación. Y ese futuro estaban en ella y Ren.

Quien, por cierto, acababa de entrar a la cocina con una mirada de pocos amigos.

-Hey, Ren, justo estábamos hablando de ti. – comentó Horohoro, soltando a Yoh para volver a su asiento, con una sonrisa maliciosa. – Tu hermana nos contó de cuando ensuciabas los pañales de niño. Espero no hayas salido de la cama porque aún estés en problemas...

La mayor de los hermanos Tao tuvo que tragarse su propia risa. Ella no había dicho nada de eso, y Ren lo sabía, pero no evitaba que su hermano la mirara con molestia.

Pero, extrañamente, el otro Tao no dijo nada.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir. – dijo de pronto Yoh, tomando a Horohoro de la mano para salir del cuarto. – Buenas noches a los tres. – se despidió, antes que su acompañante pudiera decir nada.

Jun suspiró aliviada. El azulado parecía sumamente simpático, pero dudaba que Ren estuviera de humor para soportar sus bromas. 

El susodicho siguió sin decir palabra, y fue directo al refrigerador por algo de leche. Nada de extrañarse, todos sabían que Ren adoraba la leche.

Un vicio sano, pensó su hermana, un tanto raro, pero sano.

-¿No podías dormir? – le interrogó, viéndolo abrir una caja del líquido blanco.

-Hn. – fue lo único que obtuvo por respuesta.

Ahora Jun se sintió incómoda. ¿Qué le pasaba a su hermanito?

-¿Estás bien, Ren?

-No es nada.

-Si quieres hablar, Ren, sabes que puedes...

-No es nada. – insistió, pidiendo con la mirada que no siguieran con el tema.

Jun entendió el mensaje de inmediato, y miró a Pyron indicándole la retirada. Éste se fue sin hacer ruido alguno.

La hermana mayor quedó completamente a solas con su hermano menor, pero no dijo nada más. Se quedaron en silencio los dos, finalmente descansando de los dolorosos hechos de los últimos días. Ella no sabía exactamente qué era lo que estaba carcomiendo a Ren por dentro, pero no presionó. Simplemente se quedó a su lado, demostrándole con su presencia que sea el conflicto que sea, él no estaba solo.

-------------------------

Por fin de vuelta en la habitación que compartían, Horohoro se decidió a hablar.

-¿Por qué tuvimos que escapar de la cocina? Ni siquiera dejaste que terminara mi emparedado. – se quejó el Ainu. 

Le molestaba sobremanera cuando Yoh estaba así de serio, en especial cuando no sabía porqué, y más aún si eso involucraba la presencia molesta del mayor engreído del continente asiático, Tao Ren.

Pero Yoh continuó sin decir nada, y le indicó que se fueran efectivamente a la cama.

Horohoro no dejó pasar el tema, y no se recostó en la cama que los Tao le habían asignado. Se sentó sobre la del otro chico, haciéndole entender que no se libraría de él esa noche.

-Ren aún está aproblemado con el asunto de su familia. Pensé que era mejor dejarlo tranquilo. – explicó Asakura al fin, sentándose a su lado.

El chico del Norte asintió, dejando ver que aceptaba la excusa. Tal vez demasiado fácil, pero no quería enervarse por culpa del creído de su nuevo amigo.

Suspiró. Era bien extraña la manera que tenían ambos de mostrar su amistad...

Y más aún con lo que le había costado pensar en el término "amigos" unidos a él y el chino... 

Era un poco confuso, pues, por ejemplo, le costó mucho más aceptar su amistad con Yoh de lo que se demoró en aceptar cualquier tipo de cercanía que con Tao podía tener...

-¿En que piensas? – lo interrumpió el castaño de pronto.

Horohoro miró en esos ojos tranquilos y sonrió.

Claro que su relación con Yoh era completamente distinta, así que le era imposible comparar.

-Nada importante, sólo Ren. – reconoció, tratando de restarle importancia. 

No iba a inmiscuir a su novio en esa escalofriante incomodidad que sentía hacia su relación con el hijo de los dueños de casa.

-Te molesta no saber donde estás parado, ¿Verdad?

El azulado quedó levemente rojo. Rayos, no había manera de esconderle algo al otro chico.

-Un poco. – admitió, un tanto cabizbajo. – Es difícil llamar amigo a quien ni siquiera te da las gracias.

-Vamos, No es tan malo... – Asakura trató de alivianar las cosas. – Basta con saber que está agradecido. – el otro iba a protestar pero Yoh siguió hablando. – Además, tu lo provocas la mayor parte del tiempo. Si te relajaras un poco, también lo haría él.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Si es tan estirado que hasta su pelo le tiene miedo y trata de escapar!

Yoh soltó una carcajada con eso, acercándose con cariño al otro muchacho.

-Si es así, ¿Qué me dirías de ti?

Y el hermano de Pirika volvió a sonrojarse.

-¡Mi cabello no tiene ningún problema conmigo!

Ok, eso sonó literalmente bizarro...

Yoh volvió a reírse. E indignado el azulado trató de ponerse de pie para cambiar de cama.

El castaño no lo dejó escapar, instalándose sobre él.

-Yo creo que tu cabello está muy feliz contigo, menos mal. – aseguró Asakura, un poco malicioso. – Pero no quita que necesites relajarte un poco...

-¿Y qué tienes en mente? – interrogó Horohoro, por fin siguiéndole el juego.

La sonrisa del castaño se dejó ver y procedieron a una entretenida sesión de besos y caricias que ambos necesitaban luego de tan agitado día. Después de un rato se acomodaron para acostarse, sin pensar hacer nada especial, sólo deseando estar cerca...

Pero Horohoro no podía dormir. Y por consecuencia, debido a la cercanía, Yoh tampoco.

-¿Qué es lo que te complica? – preguntó este último, preocupado. – ¿Es todavía... Ren?

El Ainu no replicó. 

Pasaron unos segundos y el azulado volvió a acomodarse, para darle un último beso a su novio y dedicarle una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

Entonces Yoh entendió lo que quitaba el sueño a Horohoro.

-No te preocupes, no creo que Ren haga nada respecto a ninguna clase de sentimientos.

-Lo que no quita que llegue a tenerlos, ¿No?

El hermano de Pirika seguía sin saber que pensar. Su complicación con Ren iba más allá del nivel de la amistad o casi amistad. Iba directamente a la relación de Ren con Yoh, y con él mismo.

Horohoro no era tonto. Después del lío que fue sentar cabeza con sus sentimientos por Yoh, se le hacía más fácil ahora el tema. ¿O más complicado, si podía reconocer las facciones que llevaban a esas emociones en la cara de alguien más?

De lo que conocía a Ren, podía ver la necesitad en sus ojos. Por eso lo trataba mal, porque no quería que esa necesidad se posara en él, pero pensar en que podría posarse en el castaño que en esos momentos tenía en sus brazos era mucho peor...

Yoh presionó un poco más el abrazo, tal vez tratando de asegurarle que su decisión estaba hecha y que no cambiaría de opinión ahora.

Pero con todo lo que venía por delante, Horohoro no podía evitar dudar...

**TBC.**

_Notas:_ Un nuevo cap y por fin puse a Ren en la mezcla. Sobre hacia donde se dirigirán sus sentimientos, aún no diré, pero es obvio que no será el único que hará "dudar" a la pareja protagonista, y en más de una manera. En el siguiente capítulo... La primera cita!! Porque hay que aprovechar antes de que partan a Norteamérica!! ^^ 


End file.
